Father's Creation
by niiro-yuuyake
Summary: After his father's death, Kurama is sent to a facility to carry out his father's wishes to meet the man's greatest, most prized creation: a cloned angel. But the small, dark hearted creature he meets seems more demonic than angelic. KuraHiei, AU
1. Prologue

**Father's Creation**

**By: **Sunset A.K.A. Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Niiro doesn't own YYH, so sorry!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Minor, M/M, Angst, OOCness, Shounen-ai, AU

**Summary: **After his father's death, Kurama is sent to a facility to carry out his father's wishes--to meet the man's greatest, most prized creation: a cloned angel. But the small, dark-hearted creature he meets seems more demonic than angelic. KurHiei, AU

**A.N.-** This is slightly based off a manga I read. I changed a few things to fit my liking. Hiei'll will seem more OOC at the beginning, but he falls into character by the end of this prologue. Oh! And I decided to make Yukina the older sister in this, for obvious reasons. Also, the title may seem obvious, but it has a double meaning Enjoy!

**Prologue**

_"I...want . . . a friend . . . "_

_"But otouto, you have me."_

_  
"'Kina . . . I want another. Is that . . . bad of me? ...To want another?"_

_  
Pale, lithe hands reached out and slowly ran through black, silky strands of hair, "It seems you are growing up right before my eyes."_

_  
Red eyes of near the same color clashed as the siblings made eye contact, "I want . . . Kurama . . . "_

_  
"Kurama?"_

_  
"Yes. Father told me about him, his son, Kurama. He said Kurama would be my friend when 'kina-chan leaves me."_

_  
Yukina smiled, "But oneesan will never leave Hiei-chan alone. 'Kina will always be nearby." Her pale, shining, white wings spread out, before slowly encasing the smaller form, covering him from the sight of the observation window._

_  
Within, the scientists frowned._

_  
"Minamino-sensei's death is known to specimen #3 and #4?" Asked one frowning scientist._

_  
Another scientist nodded, "I was told that specimen #4 was present when sensei collapsed in his private laboratory."_

_  
All three frowned at the silence that followed before the head-researcher present changed the subject. "Was his family notified of his death?"_

_  
"Yes, and his son is arranged to pay a visit here tomorrow."_

_  
"Good," spat one of the lower-classes scientists, "That's the least he could do. He's never even come to visit this place! Never has even seen his father's greatest achievements!"_

_  
There was a soft, interrupting knock at the exit door, before it was gently pushed open. "Uh . . . sorry to interrupt, but Minamino-sama's wife is on the line."_

_  
Being the scientist in charge, since Minamino's death, the head researcher turned to face the woman in the doorway. "Transfer her call to line five, please, Botan."_

_  
Blue hair shook as the Botan nodded, "Of course, Koenma-san."_

_  
Looking back at the observation window, Koenma dimly noted that the two species in the contained room was still embraced, the smaller one's eyes closed. _

_  
He walked over to a table, conveniently placed directly across the room from the large, observing window. Sitting, he pulled the phone over to him, and dialed the '5' as he turned to face the glass._

_  
He could hear the faint voice of Minamino-san, the deceased's wife, on the other end, perhaps talking to her son, before he interrupted._

_  
"Minamino-san?"_

_  
The woman's voice sounded a bit shaken as she spoke to him. Perhaps she had been crying._

_  
There was a sudden thump, as one of the scientists dropped his clipboard. Startled, Koenma looked up, only to be even more surprised to see specimen #3 standing directly in front of the window._

_  
Her expression was that of a sad, resigned look as she stood before the glass._

_  
Despite it being a mirror on her side, she continued to look ahead, as though she could see the scientist within._

_  
"I'm sorry, " She said, her soft voice carrying through the thick barrier, "but I cannot allow you to remove me from Hiei's presence."_

_  
Koenma, along with the other two scientists gasped loudly. "How did she know we planned to separate them!?" He yelled, but the other two just shrugged, starting to panic._

_  
He could hear Minamino-san's questioning voice in his ear, but quickly put her on hold._

_  
"She's going to resist, " Said one of the scientist_

_  
"We need to remove her now, while he's asleep." Said the other._

_  
Koenma nodded, agreeing. "Call in the Controllers. We'll have them move her now, before she causes a disturbance."_

_  
"Yes, sir." Answered the two scientists as they rushed to alert the men who were in charge of transporting._

---The Next Day---

"How long will be stay here?"

Shiori smiled sadly at her son, "Shuichi, your father was very proud of his work here, could you be proud of his accomplishments also?"

The red-head nodded, "I'm very proud of him and his work, mother. But I just would rather not have to stay at this place."

"It's only for a while. Besides, you have to continue school in two months, and out 49 days will be over by then. Also, your father was very anxious to get you to see his newest creation, remember how elated he sounded over the phone?" Shiori's smile never left her face as she spoke of her deceased husband.

Shuichi nodded, "Yea, he said I wouldn't be able to believe what he'd done. I suppose he was awfully proud of the work he did here, on this small island. Even though we weren't allowed here while he worked---"

The driver cleared his throat as he brought the black, sleek car to a stop. Before them was a large gate, which spread for miles out to their left and right. The gate looked as though it was a hundred feet high, and at the top were spirals of spikes and miniature cameras.

"Welcome to Minamino-sama's work of wonders! The Dynasty Research Facility!" The man sounded proud of the place, even though he was but a simple driver that worked for the company.

Shuichi gaped as the car slowly drove forward, entering the protected and tightly secured estate. Before them was a large city, it seemed. There was one huge before straight ahead. And just behind that, he could see the tips of two more. Off to the sides, were several smaller one---maybe for the guards, and he was sure there had to be more.

The driver spoke up again, as the car came to a final stop. He stepped out of the car, walking toward the back door to open it for Shiori-san and her son. "This place is protected and sponsored by the Military, so everything you see, hear or encounter is to be kept in secret. Once you leave this property and go back to your civilian lives, you will be watched and monitored until the day you die. Don't take any offense, but what is done here cannot, for any reason, reach the public. If you're seen as a threat, or are suspected of giving out vital information pertaining to what you've seen here, you will be _removed of_ in a manner seen fit." The driver recited the warning, stunning Shiori, and slightly offending Shuichi, before bowing slightly, "Another will take you to your rooms, before Koenma-sama will show you around. I'm very sorry for the loss of your husband, Minamino-san, and your father, Minamino-kun. I'm sure you'll be proud of his work you see here. Please, enjoy your stay."

The man walked back to his car, taking out their bags, before driving off.

Shuichi glanced at his mother, slightly worried, "What exactly was father doing here?"

Shiori chuckled nervously, "I'm . . . sure it's nothing to worry about. Your father wouldn't have put us in any danger, even in death."

Just then, Koenma decided to make his appearance.

"Shiori-san, Shuichi-kun, welcome."

Shuichi turned just around, spotting the slightly taller scientist. His mother bowed, causing him to follow suit.

"Hello. You must be Koenma-sensei?" Shiori smiled.

"Yes, I worked constantly with your husband." Koenma looked away before frowning, "Im sorry for you lost, Minamino-sensei was a great addition and leader to our research."

Shiori nodded kindly, "Thank you. " She placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder, rubbing it slightly, "Shuichi was never able to get close to his father, since he worked so far away. Im sure he would be elated to see his father's work."

Koenma nodded, "Of course. I'll take you both to his laboratory as soon as you're both packed away in your rooms."

The trip to the rooms they would be staying in was quick and secluded. No one walked passed them nor did they see any other scientists around.

Shuichi had the feeling they were being isolated far off from anyone else for some reason, but he couldn't think of any. He and his mother had just arrived, what kind of problem could they pose?

"Shiori-san, this is where you'll be staying for the two months." Koenma handed Shiori a slide-card to the room before walking across the hall and handing a card-key to Shuichi. "And this is your room, Shuichi-kun. I'll be back in fifteen minutes to show you two around." He smiled as he walked off.

The redhead smiled as his mother entered her room, before doing the same. For a rich, topnotch facility, they sure didn't spend much on decorating the rooms.

Sighing, Shuichi tossed his suitcase onto the bed, before sitting down. He glanced around, expecting to find cameras in the corners and mechanical dressers. He found neither.

Twenty minutes flew by as he unpacked, before there was a soft knock at his door. "Come in, "

Shiori entered, smiling sweetly at her son, "Are you ready? Koenma-san is waiting."

Shuichi nodded, his crimson tresses falling over his shoulders slightly, "Yes."

The tour of the institute was anything but stunning. Many of the rooms were labeled 'Top Secret' and therefore Shuichi nor his mother were allowed in. The rooms they were granted access to, was mainly a small, quaint cafeteria, several examination rooms, and of course, the laboratory where his father did his work.

His room was labeled, 'Private; Keep Out' and under that sign was another nailed to the door, reading 'Minamino'.

Koenma spoke nonstop about the work the man did and how the sponsoring military praised his father for his accomplished work.

Shuichi couldn't say he didn't feel proud for his father. The man had left his family, though he didn't abandon them, to work on a secluded, well-guarded island, with funds given by the country's military to create Kami-sama knows what.

Just when he was going to ask, Shiori pipped up and asked the question, "Exactly what was my husband working on?"

Koenma cleared his throat before coughing lightly, "I'm sorry, that's top secret information."

"What!?" Shuichi gaped, "He left his family for seven years to work on this small piece of rock, just to die alone, and we can't even see what he worked on for so many years of _our_ lives!?"

Koenma frowned, "I don't have the permission to allow you into top secret rooms, which is where his experiments and accomplishments are kept."

"Then why did you bring us here!? To stay in that small cubicle you call room!? Or to stand in here for two months to stare at walls with pictures of my dead father!?" Shiori placed a hand on her son's shoulder, to calm him down.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she spotted the many pictures of her and Shuichi she had sent her husband throughout the years via airmail. "Calm down."

Koenma looked anywhere he could, except at the fuming redhead and his near-tears mother, "Please understand."

Shiori only smiled slightly, "Its all right. Shuichi, nor I have any interest in science. We were just curious what he worked on."

Koenma nodded, "I'll speak to the General of the military and see if he'll allow you to at least see some of your husbands works, but until then, why don't you pack up Minamino-sensei's things. Everything in this room was his personal things."

Koenma decided to leave out that they had already went through the whole room, to ensure that nothing related to any of their research would be left. All that was left in the room was diary-entries related to his family, pictures, awards, and other useless, invaluable papers and stuff.

"I'll excuse myself now, " Koenma mumbled, "If you need anything, there will be an escort waiting just outside the door."

Shiori nodded and turned to face the wall of pictures beside her, " . . . "She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she heard the door open and shut seconds later. She didn't realize Shuichi had followed Koenma-sensei out of the room also.

"Why are you following me? You should be with your grieving mother."

Shuichi walked faster until he was able to keep up with the scientist, "So you only brought us here to take home his things?"

Koenma stopped at another door labeled 'Top Secret; Officials Only', before turning to Shuichi. "Mostly, yes. Your father asked that you and you mother come here, in the event of his death. He wanted you both to see what he had worked on, but we've been given strict orders to keep his work under wraps."

Shuichi's green eyes softened as he allowed his tense shoulders to slump, "Then why wont _you_ let us see!?"

"Because my job depends on it. I can't let you." Koenma huffed, "Besides, why would you be interested all of a sudden, you've never tried to visit your father here before."

Shuichi glared, "That's because I was too young to travel this far alone! Im only fifteen!" He dug into his pocket to pull out a folded, crumpled paper, "And my father sent me this letter last month . . . "

Koenma took the note, shoving it into his pocket, as he turned away from the youth, "I'll read it over and get back to you." He quickly entered the room, only to slam and lock the door in Shuichi's face.

The redhead glared angrily at the door, shaking his head to try to shake out his frustrations. He stomped his foot down as he turned and slowly headed back the way he came.

There was a deep rumbling sound, cause the ground to shake. Shuichi looked around, confused.

Behind him, Koenma and a few other scientist came rushing out of a room, running toward the redhead at breakneck speeds.

On the walls, red-alarm lights blinked and a bell went off loudly near his ear. Shuichi nearly collapsed.

There was a sudden explosion from the doorway where the scientist had just come from. Shuichi fell to his knees, covering his head as debris flew by. He glanced over to see Koenma laying face down, out cold, surrounded by the other guys who had come out of the room.

Shuichi suspected they were all unconscious, because none moved even as the dusk and air cleared up. They had been thrown pretty far by the explosion.

The redhead stood up, his hair and clothes covered in dry wall and bits of glass--he didn't know where the glass came from. Dusting his clothes, Shuichi noticed, despite the busted lights, there was something shining brightly.

He turned to face the hole in the wall---where the locked door had previously been--only to be temporarily blinded by a bright light. The light slowly dimmed to reveal the most beautiful creature Shuichi had ever seen.

She was quite pale, floating several feet from the ground with glowing red eyes. Her eyes slowly dulled until only the irises were colored. As this happened, she slowly descended to the ground, her bare-feet landing softly over the broken glass and chips of wall and dirt.

Behind her, large, white, feathered wings slowly came forward to wrap around her body. They completely enveloped her form, hiding the pearl-blue kimono she wore.

Shuichi gaped, stunned so much so, that he fell backwards onto his butt. " . . . !" He couldn't even speak, it was like he had swallowed his tongue.

The slightly glowing creature smiled, her beautiful white teeth adding to her beauty, " . . . Kurama . . . " She murmured, lowly.

The ringing in his ear hadn't stopped, but he could hear her clearly as she said his name. Kurama . . . a nickname his father gave him when he was younger. Only his father had ever called him that, even in the monthly letters he used to send home.

The girl before him continued smiling, even as she took as step toward him, " . . . Kurama . . . " She closed her eyes momentarily, before looking back down at the frightened boy before her, " . . . Otouto-chan . . . I've found him for you . . . "

Shuichi, or as called by his father, Kurama, shivered. The creature before . . . was . . . it was . . . "An angel . . . "

Yukina gave a closed-mouth smiled as she slid her hand from under her wings, and held it out to the shivering redhead, "Kurama . . . Come. I have something for you."

Distantly he noted his hearing coming back, and could hear Koenma groaning as he woke, but every few seconds blaring sirens would block out all sound . . .

He held out his hand to the waiting woman, "You . . . you're Father's . . . Angel . . . ?"

She nodded slowly as she grabbed hold of his hand, moving closer to him, " . . . And you are Father's son." Everything happened so quickly, but seemed to move so slowly. Shuichi could feel her wings wrap around him, they were cold, as though she had no body heat at all. She mumbled something in his ear but he could hear it over the ever-loud blaring of the alarm.

_  
"...Otouto is waiting for you..."_

---TBC---

A.N.- Well, this is like my first serious Yu Yu Hakusho fic. This IS KurHiei, with Hiei as uke cause that's where he belongs . I still have another idea, which will be packed full of angst, cause I don't plan to make this as long as TWPM. Im hoping this story will have longer chapters. Urm, the pairings so far are KurHiei, YusKuwa, and maybe YukinaBotan. Anyhow you have to pay close attention, because things will eventually get confusing. Also, this is kinda...MPreg . . . or would it be considered Body Mod...whatever...Enjoy and Review please

_-Niiro-authoress-chan_


	2. Chapter 1

**Father's Creation**

**By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer: **Niiro doesn't own YYH nor any of it's characters.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Minor, M/M, Angst, OOCness, Shounen-ai

**Summary: **After his father's death, Kurama is sent to a facility to carry out his father's wishes--to meet the man's greatest, most prized creation: a cloned angel. But the small, dark-hearted creature he meets seems more demonic than angelic. KuraHiei.

**A.N.-** If you e-mail me personally or PM me, I'll send you the link to download the manga. It's only about 25-30 pages but it's also in a download with another manga, forgot what that was about, though. They're both yaoi but nothing hard. I'll have to re-read it to be sure it's safe for FF viewers(and ppl under 18). It's about 36MB, just a head's up. Anyhow, Enjoy! And thanks for the wonderful reviews!

THANKS:_ A special thanks to Kina-chan for beta-reading this chapter!_

**Chapter 1**

For the longest time, all he could see was white. It seemed as though he was blinded, though the confusion and fear he should have felt was replaced by a comfortable feeling; warmth that radiated around him and nearly put him to sleep.

Shuichi was jolted back to reality when the light around him darkened. The warmth that was provided by the angel's wings were taken away and he was immediately drenched in cold water.

His green eyes turned toward the ceiling and all he could see was droplets, millions of them, falling down alarmingly toward the ground. Realizing he couldn't see any sky or ceiling, he looked down and noticed he was sitting on vibrant green grass.

He quickly glanced around, spotting a huge whole in a wall--cement wall--that was surrounded by a dying fire. The room, he noticed, was a circular room with walls completely surrounding him with the exception of the blown out portion of the confines.

Just past the billowing smoke and dying flame, he could just barely make out a small gray room with flickering lights. A wooden table was flipped over and just barely hanging onto the wall was a large piece of glass--perhaps from a huge window or something similar.

His crimson hair was soaked now, clinging to his face and clothing. His shirt was stuck to his lithe form along with his slacks and he could faintly feel the water splashing in his shoes. No doubt his socks were soaked as well.

Looking around, he finally noticed the beautiful scenery. There were several blooming trees, healthy bushes, and a lovely lawn. There were also several benches, a small fountain, and from what he could see, two picnic tables.

It looked like the perfect park, a small, quaint area for any one to relax and look at the wonderful scenery around them.

With the exception of the pouring rain, which was almost unbareably cold, and the almost unnoticable flash of the alarm lights.

The redhead took two steps before realizing he was alone. The Angel who had brought him here was no where in sight.

"...Hello...?" His voice was slightly drowned out by the heavy rain falling from the roof. Yes, he realized now that he was in an enclosed area. Somehow, the heavy water was falling from the ceiling, perhaps a part of a pseudo-weather system or as a result of the wall being destroyed. Thinking of the hole again, he glanced over his shoulder at the aformentioned.

But blocking his view was the creature who had brought him to this small room.

The Angel, his father's Angel.

She stood before him, for now he had turned fully to face her, in her pale blue kimono, drenched.

The cold weather didn't seem in the least to bother her, as her white hair sagged against her face. Her wings didn't droop from their position at her back, but every few seconds she would ruffle them slightly. Probably to get the water off them.

"Kurama." He wasn't sure if she had said his name or just mouthed it, because the rain seemed to fall heavier, becoming louder as the pellets crashed into man-made Eden.

"Why have you brought me here?" He asked immediately.

Despite the fact that he could hardly hear himself, he knew that she had heard him clearly.

But for some reason, she didn't answer. She only fluttered her wings again, before a dreamy facade plastered on her beautiful face.

And not a second later, something smashed into his back, forcing him to the ground.

It wasn't a light landing, either. He landed on his arm, probably springing his wrist as the extra weight was applied. Shuichi cried out in pain, wincing as he was roughly flipped onto his back--which was aching from the force of the blow.

With his face contorted in pain, the redhead didn't immediately notice that the offending object was still laying over him.

He winced again when something slammed into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. His emerald eyes bulged open, only to stare face to face with another pale creature, straddling him. This one was nothing, and he meant, _nothing_ like the beautiful, innocent Angel he had seen before.

Black flaming hair, large, red eyes that glowed disturbingly, and small, sharp teeth bared...It was enough to startle the redheard into pushing the shorter creature off him.

The black clad figure landed a small distance away, eyes wide in confusion.

Shuichi's eyes weren't any better. He was confused as well, but his fear was far greater.

It seemed to him that he would be dinner to the small dark thing, rather than anything else. Unlike the light Angel he had met before, this one was dark and ominous.

He slowly got to his feet, tripping over himself as he tried to back away at the same time; keeping his eyes locked on the miniture creature.

When the prone figure finally stood up, and took a small step toward him, Shuichi fled. He ran past the shocked figure of the light Angel as he raced toward the blown-open wall. It seemed to him that that was the only way out.

But before he made it through the rubble, the lighter Angel was before him.

Her eyes held a saddened look in them as she stood blocking his way, "You...you do not want otouto?" She asked, sounding thoroughly confused, "Father...said..."

But Shuichi's eyes widened, "That...that demon is an Angel!?" He practically yelled, "It...it..." He couldn't even speak clearly, stuttering over his words, as he finally glanced back at the small figure.

The chibi stood in place, right where he left it, a confused look still marring his childlike features.

"Hiei is my otouto, " Yukina murmured. The rain still fell heavily but somehow her voice traveled over the sound, though she did not raise her voice, "Yukina is what otouto is, and otouto is what Yukina is." She said, as though that explained everything.

Shuichi panted, taking the time to flip his wet bangs out of his face as he stared at the glowing figure before him, "...But...he's different..." he muttered, "He looks nothing like you!"

Yukina only smiled, "Hiei is..._special_, " She said the last word as though it was an honor for the the smaller creature to be called such, "That is why Father gave him to _you_."

The redhead's jaw dropped as he let her words settle in, "..._Gave_...?" He gulped.

He didn't even notice when the rain slowed down to a drizzle or when the small creature slowly approached behind him.

Yukina nodded, "Father said Hiei-otouto was for Kurama, only." She stared into his emerald eyes as though she could look right through him, "You are Kurama, Father's son."

Shuichi was skeptical to answer. He knew she probably already knew the answer, but still, if that thing would be his, then he wasn't so sure he wanted to claim the title of 'father's son' now...

He stared at the pale woman before him, unconsciously noticing that her eyes had drifted slightly downward and to the left.

It was slowly approaching, it seemed, as a comfortable warmth slowly envolped him from behind. Before he could turn, though, small arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

The warmth seemed to reach down to his core, so much cosier than sitting before the fireplace during wintertime. He felt the urge to pull away, but resisted as the small figure cuddle closer to him, nuzzling its head into his upper back.

"...H-Hiei...?" He mumbled, utterly afraid.

When the black clad Angel didn't respond immediately, Shuichi was sure the thing was preparing to chew into his back. He was just about ready to pull away, when a shallow vibration reached him.

At first, he didn't know what it could have been but as the rain completely stopped, he realized, with widening green eyes, that the dark Angel was purring.

Shuichi looked forward, locking gazes with Yukina, the light Angel, as the smaller one purred and cuddled into his back.

Yukina smiled, her pearly white teeth shinning as an artificial light shown into the garden room--a man-made sun, sort of.

And for the first time, Shuichi noticed that like the demonic creature behind him, Yukina had fangs too. Not as prominant but they were there. And like Hiei also, she had red eyes.

Minamino Shuichi suddenly felt like an asshole. He calmed himself as best he could, before turning around in the loose embrace of the smaller Angel and making eye contact.

He had rushed to judge Hiei, who looked so much like his lighter sister, that he hadn't bothered to see the similarities. Yukina looked as dangerous as her brother did, but her lighter exterior made her look harmless.

While Hiei's darker exterior made him look evil...

"Hiei..." Shuichi tried again, "I am...I'm Kurama," He said, smiling a little.

It was obvious he was nervous. He couldn't stop his eyebrow from twitching, or the small beads of sweat from forming under his rain-slicked bangs. His smile faltered a bit as the shorter male looked up at him.

Even with such similarities and small differences, Hiei was still so much more intimidating than his sister.

Shuichi had to resist the temptation of running away and cursing his father for leaving such a thing to him.

But when the dark-haired creature's mouth opened and he spoke, Shuichi's fear all but melted away, immediately.

"...K'rama," he stared blankly and then a smile small spread over his face, "Mine!"

Shuichi laughed a bit when he heard the Angel say his name, the word that followed, though, made him frown. And when the small demon suddenly grabbed hold of his shoulders, pulling him forward, the ridiculous thought of being swallowed whole crossed him mind.

Instead though, his shirt's collar was tugged away from and his neck, and the smaller male bit him!

The redhead cried out, shoving Hiei away when he felt the chibi's fangs sink into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

He didn't intend to push Hiei as hard as he did, but the shock and pain was enough to cause a reflex.

Hiei lost his balanced and tumbled over the rubble of what previously was the observation window. His pants caught onto a metal framer and the broken, sharp metal cut into his outer thigh.

It all happened so quickly. Hiei's sudden moves, the bite, the pain, the fall. He could feel the blood running down his shoulder, staining his shirt.

There was a loud static-like sound followed closely by a pained cry from behind him.

Shuichi turned around, quickly, to see Yukina slowly fall to her knees. Her wings flew forward to cover her torso protectively, as another shock zapped her back. She fell forward, collapsing unconscious, on her side.

Behind her were two men in white biohazard suits. Their faces were blocked by the light reflecting off the protective masks. In their hands were tazers.

Shuichi's green eyes widened as he realized the men had electro-shocked Yukina until she fell unconscious. There was a loud gasp behind him, causing the redhead to look over his shoulder at the dark Angel.

Hiei's red eyes had widened as his mouth fumbled over unspoken words. His body suddenly glowed a faint purple hue as he stared at his unconscious sister.

Shuichi's heart nearly split at the sight, but what caused his eyes to tear up was the pained filled scream of Hiei calling out his sister's name.

Before he was even able to comprehend everything that happened, the men in the suit rushed toward the fallen Angel.

Thinking quickly, Shuichi grabbed hold of one of the men, tugging him back, "No!" he yelled. He knew they would try shocking Hiei also but he couldn't help but feel guilty for Yukina's current state; he woudn't be the cause of Hiei's.

The man in his hold turned around and raised his hand, as though he was going to slap the redhead, when a sudden explosion to their right startled the both of them.

Red chunks and blood flew everywhere. Blood splattered on Shuichi, his green eyes widened as some landed on the white latex suit of the man he was holding.

He slowly turned to face the dark creature, his eyes widening even more upon seeing the blood covered chibi.

The debris of the wall was littered with pieces of the biohazard suit as was some of the grass. Hiei's porcaline face and body were smeared with blood, a look of utter hatred marred his once innocent features.

His wide eyes were glaring fiercely at the man Shuichi still loosely held. As his brows drew together angrily, he hissed, "You hurt 'Kina." He raised his bandaged hand while pointing his palm, flat, at the suited man.

Shuichi quickly backed away from the man in white, before stuttering, "Hiei!! No...stop it!!"And to his surprise, the little creature looked to him, frowning.

His glare turned to a saddened confused look as he slowly dropped his bandaged arm back to his side, "But...'Kina..." He mumbled.

"Specimen # 3 is perfectly fine. She's asleep." Came a voice.

Shuichi's blood spattered face turn to the sound, his eyes angry, "You!" He hissed, "Why did they shock her like that!?" He yelled.

Koenma came forward, frowning, "She needed to be controlled. " He turned his line of sight on to Hiei. He grimaced as he noticed, another one of his Controllers were killed, and the pieces and chunks of the man's body lay scattered around the dark Angel's small form, "Hiei, you need to go back to your tree, now."

Shuichi watched as Hiei bared his fangs angrily, his moods switching so suddenly, but didn't move.

"Hiei, go." Koenma's voice called again. He pulled a small device, a control of sorts from his pocket before ordering Hiei again, "I won't ask you another time."

Shuichi gulped, deciding to step in, "It's fine, he's not doing anything, Koenma-san."

"But he will. Hiei's very defiant and if he's not restrained properly, he'll continue to kill." He looked down at Yukina, "They need to be separated." He said to the redhead.

Shuichi was very confused, but he noticed when Koenma said 'separated', Hiei's eyes widened in fear.

He didn't want to be away from Yukina...

Two more men in white rushed in, immediately picking up the unconscious female Angel.

"Take her to Containment Ward #3," Koenma ordered. He looked back at Hiei, just in time to see the black-haired male leap forward.

He pressed the red button on the control and watched, not showing any emotion, as the dark clad Angel fell on top the pile of rocks, clutching at his forehead.

Shuichi knew immediately that the tiny creature was in pain. He nearly panicked, not sure whether to run to the Angel's side or stop Koenma. After a second of debating, he opted that the latter was safer.

"Stop it!" He yelled, the controller was making a loud buzzing sound, "You're hurting him!! Koenma-san stop!!"

He moved forward to stop the obviously deaf(not really) man, since he was ignoring his calls, but forgot about the other male in the room.

Still living and breathing, thanks to Shuichi's previous order to Hiei, the Controller in the white biohazard suit jumped in between the redhead and his boss. With the back of his palm, he slapped Shuichi, causing the teenager to stumble off to the side.

Koenma released the button, watching as Hiei's small, black form shivered on the ground a distance away. He turned to see the emerald eyed teen glare heatedly up at him and the Controller.

"You keep weapons like this under control or they'll turn on you." Koenma stated, "Shuichi-kun, come. We need to talk."

The redhead stood up, rubbed angrily at his cheek as he rolled his eyes at the Controller. He still couldn't see the man's face, but Kami, if glares could kill...

He shot a concerned look over to the huddled form of Hiei, worrying even more when the Angel didn't make a move to stand.

A sharp shove to his back forced him out of the damaged room. He followed Koenma into the destroyed hall, where he first met the Angel and looked around. Already people were cleaning up damage, closing off the area.

No one would know what happened, Shuichi mused. He wondered if even half the people who worked in the facility knew that such dangerous creatures even existed, let alone, lived under the roof in which they worked. Probably not, he thought, if they had, surely someone wouldn't let such treatment of the Angels continue...?

**--TBC--**

**A.N.-** Whew! This chapter was hard to write. If you noticed it was oddly written or out of my style, then it's because I forced myself to write about 75 percent of this chapter, then finally near the end--when Hiei bit him--I got into the hang of writing. I had major writer's block for this story! Hiei is still OOC, but now that 'kina's gone...well, he's not a happy Angel!

Review please, and let me know what you think!!

-Niiro Yuuyake


End file.
